


Two on one Horse

by Lala_Sara



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_Sara/pseuds/Lala_Sara





	Two on one Horse

[ ](http://fav.me/d7jgpkx)

"We're like knights templar. They had one horse for two knights, you know."  
"Ya sure know ya history, Arn!"


End file.
